A Blast From The Past
by BritishBeauty x
Summary: The Infernal Devices have returned and after a spell backfires and brings everyone back from the past, Magnus calls Tessa, who is thrilled to see Will again. If you haven't read CP2 I suggest you don't read, unless you want spoilers. One Shot for now and rated T just to be safe. Might continue.


**A/N Ok, so at the moment this is a one shot but if I get asked to continue or just feel like carrying on I might make it into a full story. Basically imagine that Jem and Tessa did not kiss on Blackfriars bridge, because I think that was kind of weird, maybe just because I am a wholehearted Tessa/Will shipper.**

**Ok so basically Magnus casts a spell that brings Will, Cecily etc. from the past to the mortal instruments, everybody apart from Jem and Tessa, who Magnus will call for help.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Magnus's P.O.V

It wasn't possible, yet somehow the infernal devices were back. Somebody had decided to carry on what Mortmain had started.

"Magnus what's going on?" Clary asked

I sighed "Back in the 19th century a man called Mortmain invented the infernal devices, automatons, hundreds of them, one day he started to put demon energies inside each one, rendering shadow hunter weapons useless, they were almost impossible to kill, but their life was tied to their creator's. A dear friend of mine almost died when she killed him, but after that it was over. Now somehow, they're back"

"So…we just kill the creator, not hard" Jace, so much like his ancestor.

"It's not that easy, but I might have a spell to help"

"Go on then"

I started to chant, power radiating from me, shaking furniture, then it was finished, everyone gasped, I opened my eyes, but it was impossible…

Tessa's P.O.V

Blackfriars Bridge, so many memories as I sat waiting for Jem as I did every year, I let my mind drift to the past, my many years with Will, the love of my life, thinking of him felt like someone was driving a dagger through my heart, often I wished that it was still the 19th century with the huge skirts and the beauty of it all. I missed the London institute, the place I still thought of as home, but everyone was dead now, and it hurt to think of it. I could remember our wedding day, as if it was yesterday, a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Tessa?" I turned, Jem, but, he could only speak in my head, my wide eyes took him in, he was Jem, not Brother Zachariah, but Jem, his hair was black and he stood before in ordinary clothes, a smile on his face.

"Jem" I breathed "But, you're-"

"A silent brother? Not anymore"

"By the Angel" he grinned, just as my phone went off, unknown caller

"Hello?"

"Tessa darling it's Magnus"

"Magnus!" I hadn't seen him since Alicante a few months ago

"I'm afraid that I have a problem that I really need your help with"

"Magnus, what's wrong?"

"I will explain when you get here. You remember the address I told you?"

"Of course"

"Good, meet me there"

"Come on Jem, it's time to go and help an old friend"

**The Next Day**

Hesitantly I knocked on the door, what sort of problem could be so big that Magnus would need my help.

All thoughts went out of my mind as Magnus opened the door, he was dressed in hot pink, leather pants, a skin tight top and his hair was spiked and had glitter in it, much like the rest of his body which was covered in glitter.

"Magnus, what have you done?"

"What?!" I gestured to his outfit

"There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing"

"Magnus, there is a lot wrong with what you're wearing" Jem commented and for the first time Magnus noticed him.

"Jem?"

"Hey, turns out there's a cure for silent brotherhood"

"You're making it sound so casual"

"Well, anyway, maybe you should come in, we have a bit of a situation"

"Alright, fine!" we walked into his apartment, which was also bright and actually, quite cool, in the living room was a group of people, a girl who had Henry's curly red hair, clearly a Fairchild, then there was a boy and girl, the boy looked a lot like Will, with black hair and his blue eyes, it hurt to even look at him, the girl who was clearly his sister looked just like Cecily. Then there was a boy with beautiful gold hair, I wasn't sure who he was.

Then. A vampire. I wasn't to fond of those, not after DeQuincey.

Opposite them, stood the people I had missed for so long. Charlotte and Henry, with a newborn baby, Sophie and Gideon, Cecily and Gabriel, and at the end, Will. Will. His black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Will" I whispered. Walked over. And pulled him in, for a kiss. Tears streamed down my face and never wanted to let him go. Someone cleared their throat and I pulled away realising that I'd just kissed him in a room of strangers.

He noticed my tears and wiped them away with his thumb

"Tess? What's wrong?"

"How are you here?" I choked out "How are any of you here?"

"Tessa, what do you mean?" Charlotte asked "And what are you wearing? Where's your wedding dress?" So they had come from her and Will's wedding day.

"Sorry to interrupt, well not really, but who are you?" Tessa turned to face the group, the golden haired boy said

"These are your ancestors," Magnus told the group, "From the 1800's"

"Well then what year is it?" Cecily asked

"2008, you've all been dead for years" I told them.

"I feel like I should introduce you all" Magnus interrupted

"Yeah, good idea"

"This is Clary Fray, daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern, a descendant of Charlotte and Henry"

"That was kind of obvious Magnus, red hair"

"Do be quiet Will. This is Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, they are descendants of Gabriel, and Cecily"

"What?!"

"Will calm down"

"No way, is my sister marrying a Lightworm"

"Lightworm?" Alec asked

"Ignore him" I said "It's his little joke, they don't get along very well"

Alec didn't look impressed

"This here" he pointed to the golden haired boy "Is Jace Herondale, descendant of Will and Tessa"

"He turned to us and named us one by one, Tessa, daughter of a Shadowhunter and a demon"

"That's impossible" Jace said

"Well, clearly not"

"Will Herondale, Cecily Herondale, Gabriel Lightwood, Gideon Lightwood, Sophie Collins, Charlotte Branwell born Fairchild, Henry Branwell and Jem Carstairs, previously known as Brother Zachariah"

Clary's eyes widened, "You're Brother Zachariah?"

"I was"

"So Magnus, why did you bring them here?"

"The Infernal Devices have returned" I sat down fast

"What? Has Mortmain returned too?" Will asked, crouching next to me

"I don't believe so, before anyone does anything, the Victorians should probably change"

"Yes, I agree" Magnus shooed them all of into a room, leaving Tessa and Jem with the modern day shadowhunters. Tessa stared at Jace, who was holding Clary, protectively.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe I still have living descendants, strange when did the black hair and blue eyes leave the family?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never met another Herondale"

"Shame, do you have the white star mark on your chest?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Me and Will have the same one, my clockwork angel left it there, it's good to see that it hasn't left the family"

I saw something around Isabelle's neck "Cecily's necklace" I breathed

"What?"

"Cecily's necklace, well it was Camille's, you know who Camille is?" they all nodded "Well, then it was Will's, who gave it to Cecily when he left to save me from Mortmain and his Infernal Devices, I guess it got passed down"

"Oh-"

"Hush, we don't need to talk about necklace's, tell me, how long have the Infernal Devices been back?

* * *

**A/N It wasn't very good I know, but should I continue? If people want me to I might, but it might be a while before I update. **

**Please, please, please review!**


End file.
